


In secret, between hushed words and shadows

by adlerobsessed



Category: Skulduggery Pleasant - Derek Landy
Genre: China has a thing for psychopathic redheads it seems, China secretly loves it though, Dancing, Demanding Eliza, F/F, Fighting Ring, sorrowscorn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2018-12-27 06:27:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12075390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adlerobsessed/pseuds/adlerobsessed
Summary: Just China/Eliza pairing prompts, cause we need more of them.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to send me any prompts, I'll try and do them as quickly as possible!

"I want to dance with you."  
Eliza's always been possessive. Like an animal claiming it's master, she leaves bright, glaring marks all over China, screaming _Mine_.  
And so, when China's lounging on a divan, surrounded by admirers, could she really by surprised by Eliza's request?  
But still, she raises one fine brow. "Now?"  
"Now."  
Eliza's glare is the first warning. China knows better than to push for a second.  
And so, she hands a drooling man her glass, stands up and dusts off imaginary dirt off her white dress.  
White always made Eliza laugh when China wore it. Perhaps that's why she wore it so often.  
Eliza practically drags China to the dance floor, though with the usual grace both of them carried. And soon they're whirling, spinning and twirling across the dance floor and Eliza's leading, like she always does, as she scrabbles for power over China. China laughs and Eliza smiles, but she doesn't understand _why_.  
China laughs because she knows. Knows that really, _she's_ always the one to lead.


	2. First time I Saw You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because we all want to know how they met.

She first sees the redhead on the ground. Pummelled, kicked and generally all round punchbag, the girl was in no way the winner of the fight.  
China doesn't give her much thought. It's only moments later when she hears the cry and sudden screams from behind her does she pay the fight attention.  
It's then she sees. Sees the amount of blood spilling across the floor, the previously jeering crowd dodging out of its path. It doesn't belong to the redhead.  
The trainers jump in and soon the boy's death is ruled an accident and the girl gets away with it by the skin of her teeth  
It's only days later when China approaches the girl, sees the still violet, black bruises dripping all over her, does she realise that the girl isn't the slightest  
bit sorry about what happened.  
China inwardly smiles. With that smile and that fire, the girl was useful. Or maybe, China simply liked her.  
Either way, that evening, she marches over to the grounds-master, haggles for well over an hour and by the end of the week, the girl ends up in China's rapidly growing group of mercenaries.  
Maybe, just maybe, she would last longer than most.  
If not, China would hardly care anyway.


	3. The Speakeasy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set during early 1920s, a couple years before China fled the followers of the Faceless Ones

Eliza adored the little speakeasy. Ever since she and China had come to America, which was exciting enough, they'd spent every night here, laughing, dancing, drinking.  
Oh and then of course, they'd go back to their grand apartment, worth more than most people's lives, laughing hysterically into each other's shoulder, sharing hidden smiles until finally they collapsed into bed together.  
Eliza was then drawn back to the present when she heard a rather peculiar sound. No, it couldn't be.  
She turned around, searching for the noise. And there, clutching on to a besotted admirer for dear life was China Sorrows, giggling.  
Eliza stormed over, fury evident to all onlookers, ready to whip the man into a early grave. It's then she sees the empty glasses lining the table next to the pair.  
"What in God's name is happening to you?" Never one for subtlety, Eliza throws herself headlong into the situation.   
China looks around cautiously before whispering, "It's a secret, you have to promise?"  
Eliza groans, before taking the outstretched pinkie finger with hers and shaking it, saying "Of course, darling."  
"I may have drunk a few too many glasses."  
Eliza raises one brow at this. "A few."  
"Maybe a dozen. Or two dozen."  
Eliza manages to peel China off the admirer, China happily clinging to her instead.  
She steps outside, gesturing for the driver nearby to help her into the car. 

When they're finally in their shared bedroom, butler and driver waved away, Eliza finally allows herself to laugh at her friend.  
"What's so funny?" China states, crossing her arms defensively and frowning.  
"You are, my dear."  
China smiles childishly at that. "I made you laugh?"  
"Not just that. You've made me the happiest woman in the world."  
China nods absentmindedly, and Eliza knows she won't remember this conversation in morning.   
Still, seeing China giggle like a innocent child made Eliza smile till her cheeks were aching.


	4. Owing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A chapter out of a potential au I may write..

Valkyrie and Skulduggery waited anxiously in the boudoir, amid red velvet divans and dark oaken floors.   
They were only here because they were desperate, Valkyrie told herself in an attempt to ease her guilt. They needed the location of the rogue sorcery before he killed anyone else. And who better to turn to?  
The matching oak door was pulled open by a footmen dressed in all black, the only warning to both Valkyrie and Skulduggery that the inhabitants of the house was arriving.   
Instantly, Valkyrie fell to her knees and stared up hopelessly at the woman before her. “I love you.”  
China Sorrows smiled. “Valkyrie Cain and Skulduggery Pleasant. What have I done to deserve this honour?”  
Valkyrie left Skulduggery to answer, entranced by every detail of China, who was only clad in a translucent, loose robe. Skulduggery managed to stutter out, “Stop. That.”  
China raised one delicate brow before shrugging. The pressure relieved inside Valkyrie’s head, allowing her to think once more.   
“How can I help the infamous duo?”  
“I’m sure you know why we’re here.”  
China laughed at that. “Of course. I wouldn’t be called the best in my profession if I didn’t, would I?”  
She strolled over to the crystal decanter, pouring herself a glass. “I would offer you a glass, but I know most people don’t drink on the job, unlike I.”  
“Bliss did mention you lead a rather.. hedonistic lifestyle.”  
China smiled. “What’s the point in living if you don’t have a little fun?”  
Skulduggery ignored the comment. “If you know why we’re here, will you help us?”  
China lounged onto a divan, fingernail tapping on the edge of her glass for a moment. “Yes, but there’s something I want in return.”  
They both knew this was coming. “We have money.”  
“I’m filthy rich, in case you haven’t noticed. No, what I want is a little more.. personal.”  
“How so?”  
“About a month ago, you captured a small group of sorcerers on the way to England, along with them was a woman called Eliza. Eliza Scorn.”  
“A renown murderer. “  
“Which is precisely why I hired her. When you intercepted her, she was.. retrieving a rather rare item for my collection.”  
“So you want us to return this item?” Skulduggery frowned, crossing his arms, “Seems easy.”  
“Oh goodness, no! No, I couldn’t care less about it, no, I want Eliza Scorn returned to me.”

 

They waited in a back alley in Dublin, dimly lit by nearly burnt out torches, the dead men with weapons at the ready.  
Valkyrie turned to the red-haired captive, the filthy gag managing to keep her quiet. Valkyrie took a hold on the iron shackles to reassure herself that Eliza wouldn’t be escaping anytime soon.  
A grind of wheels signified the carriage halting before them. Onyx and lacquered, it blended into the night easily.   
Another mute footman pulled open the door, before helping out China in all her resplendent glory. Properly dressed this time in a gown of crimson red, China was no less equally stunning than before.  
She come to stand in the middle of the alley, two guards behind her.   
“Valkyrie, Skukduggery darlings! How good it is to see you again.”  
Valkyrie hears Ghastly make noises of contempt, drawing China’s attention. She frowned before saying, “Though I can’t say the same for others. I trust you accomplished what I requested?”  
“It wasn’t easy,” Valkyrie said, crossing her arms, “But it was managed.”  
China clapped her hands in delight. “Wonderful! I never doubted you.”  
There was a long pause, Valkyrie waiting for China to give the information.   
But China remained silent, looking at her quizzically.  
“So, are you going to help us or not?”  
“Oh, of course, but first. Hand over Eliza.”  
Dexter laughed from the corner. “Do you really think we’d fall for that.”  
“Darling, I think you’d fall for anything which came into your vision. Should I direct you to the local brothel?” China quipped, glaring, “I need assurance before I hand over information like this.”  
Dexter blanched at that, before scowling and dragging Eliza up off the floor and out of Valkyrie’s hands. He took her over to China who beamed.   
“There, wasn’t so hard, now was it?” She remarked to the retreating Dexter, before she turned to Eliza, pulling off the gag and saying, “Hello, darling.”  
Eliza grinned, smashing her lips onto China’s, who’s corners rose up at the gesture.   
Suddenly a snarl rose from Eliza and a wince from China, who hastily pulled away, to reveal a rapidly bleeding, and very obviously mauled lip.   
“You took too long.”  
China pondered for a moment before nodding. “I deserved that.”  
She turns to Valkyrie. “You’ll find him in a warehouse on the outskirts of the city, owned by one Nerfarin Serpine. Thirty hollow men as guards and two sorcerers, one energy thrower and another one is a teleporter. I wish you luck.”  
Skukduggery tipped his head in thanks, watching the two women leave in the carriage, before turning to the rest of the dead men.  
“Hedonistic lifestyle indeed. It seems, Miss Sorrows is somewhat human after all.”


End file.
